a venomous kind of love
by phantomparanioa
Summary: this story takes place a year after the events of season one how will ryugas and reijis romance bloom with inner demons takeing over a crazy female conter part and annoyoing injurys?  warning contains yaoi
1. Chapter 1: lnsanity

a venomous kind of love chap 1

by ~Red-Panda-Pixels

Chapter One:

The human mind can only go threw some much pain and fear before breaking and making you unable to handle little thing or has people would call me, Insane.

Feeling cold flesh on mine was something I enjoyed it helped me sleep with out that little voice telling me to get up and put my hands around his neck.

I felt Reniji move a bit, I warped my arms around him and whispered, " stay"

I heard him laugh a bit "fine"

I never wanted to let go I didn't want to just about lose him again. I Tighten my arms around him and whimpered at the thought of that moment again, he hugged me back.

" I'm not going to leave" He whispered

"Sure…" I kissed his chest and cuddled into it

"Then kill him Kyuga-kun" a woman hugged me from the back well me as a girl.

"Come on you can do it" She moved in and licked my ear

I turned my head and looked at her and she wasn't there, my heart was beating faster by every minute. "Kyuga? You alright?" Reiji asked.

I toke a deep breath and whispered with a shake in my voice "I'm fine"

"Your not fine your going insane Kyuga-kun" the voice came from the door.

"Shut up!" I quick shot up and looked at the door she was gone again.

Maybe I am insane…

"what the hell Kyuga?" He was staring at me like I was crazy

"I'm sorry …I just never mind" I looked away

"why not tell him the truth?" The voice was back but she was be hide Reniji, her face was near his ear like she was going to whisper something to him "I don't think he leave you for this but, if he did you could just kill him" she smiled

"GO AWAY!" I held my head.

"I can't I'm part of you" she started laughing

after her laugh faded Reiji was clear and was easy to hear now "Kyuga! You alright? Can you hear me?"

"the voice…..she keeps telling me to kill you" I started shaking

why was a scared of a voice that isn't even real.

Please save me….Reniji

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

ok everyone heres chapter one of a joined yaoi metal fight beylade fic of the very cute [in my opion] ryugaXreiji [also named officaily now fangshipping] this fanfic was created by me [rock-kun exe on da] and [Red-Panda-Pixels also da]


	2. Chapter 2: why

a venomous kind of love chap 2

by ~rock-kun-exe

a venomous kind of love chapter 2: why

it was'nt fun being stuck in bed after being turned to stone for so long its just sitting still for anouther week is driveing me insane ok more insane then i already am. but with him it makes me feel happy in the good way we have what i like to call a twisted love i thought with a smirk and tryed to get up again just for him to pull me back down and say ''stay'' so hissed out a ''fine'' and layed back down with a laugh. this was more fun then watching other bladers in pain screaming for me to stop dystroying there precious beyblades the looks on there faces the agony there butiful screams are all music to me.

maby thats why ryuga picked me to be his well i gesse i should have gessed he wanted me since he keeps stareing at my ass. ok back to the present here we were laying in bed in our boxers and i have never felt so stiff in my life befor thats the side effect of being turned to stone i keep trying to get up but its always the same thing a arm around my waist and a hard pull and ryuga telling me to ''stay'' now he was so overprotective he never let me out of his sights for more then 5 minutes no matter how many times i tell him ''im not ganna leave'' he would just respond ''shur...'' and kissed my cheast and cuddled me now i was scared ever since he freed me he had been acting weired yelling at nothing and talking to himself.

so i asked him ''ryuga? you alright'' i manged to hiss out i noticed he his usauly cofindent and agresive voice that i fell for was shaken and brought to a wisper ''i'm fine'' ithe next thing i knew he sprung up and yelled ''shut up!'' what was wrong with him ''what the hell ryuga!'' i got up out of the bed he looked like he had gone mad i could hear severl cracks comeing from my back and legs i knew i should'nt be pushing myself i had to be in bed for anouther week but with ryuga lashing out like this i was scared.

''GO AWAY!'' was the next thing i heard him scream i looked at him he was holding his head i paniked for what must of been the first time in my life ''ryuga! You alright? Can you hear me?" he responed "the voice…..she keeps telling me to kill you" he was shakeing the strongest memeber of dark nebula was scared i helped ryuga sit down and asked him ''who keeps telling you this'' i wanted to help but i didnt know what to do if he our strongest memeber couldnt do anything what could i do.

i manged to mutter out a ''stay here i promise ill be right back im just going to the washroom down the hall'' i need sometime to think maby a snack i havent eaten in weeks so its about time i got something but befor that i need to help ryuga poor ryuga if it werent for him id had been dead doji would have smashed my head in watching ryuga kill him had been the most comferting noise in my life.

i headed down the hall to the bathroom swaying like i always did i dont know why i did but old habbits die hard i could hear ryuga yelling at the top of his lungs like a crazed manic if i wasnt so worried it would have been music.

after 10 minutes later i had finished cleaning up in the bathroom i headed back to our room and ryuga was gone i quickly got dressed and ran looking for him ''ryuga!'' i yelled as loud as i could muster great he was worried something would happen to me and hes the one who goes missing now i regreat leaveing him alone my legs felt numb i shouldnt have been pushing myself but i had to find him no matter what! why would ryuga leave without telling me...


	3. Chapter 3: shut up!

a venomous kind of love chap 3

by ~Red-Panda-Pixels

Chapter Three:

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I don't remember why I started running or why I left it just felt right.

"Why keep running Kyuga-kun" she giggled "ill just follow you".

She was running beside me her was flowing with every step, she turned look at me "kill him and are life will be better" I looked at her with wide eyes and ran into a wall.

I fell back onto the floor and held my head I smiled

"you enjoy the pain?" she helped me up, but how was the possible she's not real.

"Kyuga!" Reniji yelled, both of us turned to the noise

"this is you chance to kill him" she smiled "so we can be together forever"

I pushed up against the wall "stay away!".

"I'm with you forever" she put her hand on my chest right on my heart "Kyuga-kun"

I pushed her and started to run again "you can't run for me" she popped up in front of me and I run threw her and fell on my face.

"Kyuga! Kyuga!" Renijis sweet voice filled my ears it was good to hear him and not The Voice….

I smiled "Reniji…." I started laughing insanely

"I told you were Insane" She was sitting beside Reniji

She petted Renijis head "why do you like him so much"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I stood up and grabs her by the hair and threw at the wall

She popped up behind me "get real Kyuga-kun"

"Kyuga! What's wrong with you! Your attacking air!" Reniji looked worried

I dropped to my knees and held my head "shes not going away!"

"you kill Reniji and I might leave you alone" She smiled

"who Kyuga?" He asked helping me up

"the voice…..s-s-she" I looked at him and smiled "she wants you dead…"

why did I just say that! There something wrong with me…..I love him….and I just

I back up into a wall "stay away ill hurt you…."

Am I really insane…..

"what do you mean?" he walks up to me

"I SAID STAY AWAY!"


	4. Chapter 4: leaveing?

a venomous kind of love chap 4

by ~rock-kun-exe

a venomous kind of love chapter 4: leaveing?

i kept calling out his name ''ryuga!'' i finally found him on the first floor of the building the look he gave me when he saw me made me feel guilty the next thing i knew he was telling me ''stay away!'' and he toke off running again ''great'' i thought to myself ''more running just what i needed after being in bed for weeks'' i followed ryuga and finally caught up to him ''ryuga'' catching my breath ''ryuga!'' he said my name ''reiji'' then started to laugh like a manic that was the ryuga i knew and loved his laughter was as almost as good as those fools screams.

next thing i knew i felt something patting the top of my head wiech was odd enough no one was there the without warning ryuga had jumped up shouting ''DON'T TOUCH HIM!'' and he started attacking air ''ryuga! What's wrong with you! Your attacking air!" i shouted at him with a worried look on my face he dropped to his knees holding his head i walked up to him and he said "shes not going away!" ''who ryuga'' i asked helping him to his feet "the voice…..s-s-she" he looked at me and smiled "she wants you dead…"

my legs felt numb i could'nt feel them anymore any minute now i was due to calapse i should have listened to ryuga and stayed in bed i toke a step closer to ryuga befor he shouted out "stay away ill hurt you…." ''what do you mean?'' i responed moveing closer before almost falling not now i thought to my self next thing i knew he shouted "I SAID STAY AWAY!" at the top of his lungs i was so starteled i fell over and one of my hair pins came un done i could'nt move my legs anymore and the room was getting colder so was the floor a chill ran down my spine was i scared no something was watching me...or was it happy to see me hurt what was i thinking there was nothing in that room with us.

i tryed to pull my self up with no anvil i gave up looked at ryuga and said ''ryuga i think we should leave this building the dark nebula everything behind maby this feelings and that voice is regreat...your feeling guilty for killing doji'' what was i saying i was mouthing off to my leader boss and boyfriend he was ganna kill me for trying to tell him what to do he hated that but i loved him too much to see him suffer like this. so i just layed back and waited for him to do something...i think i was bleeding something was on my leg and it was damp...i must i have cut my self when i fell i couldnt feel anything...''and if you do choose to leave could we first find my files i want to find out were im from'' i manged to hiss out before passing out...


	5. Chapter 5: a fatherly reuion

a venomous kind of love chap 5

by ~Red-Panda-Pixels

Chapter Five:

Guilty my ass!, I'm happy that jerks dead

"Reniji…?" I walked up to him and picked him up "Reniji? Reniji wake up"

"Here your chance" She warped her arms around me and whispered "what did he ever do for you?"

I turned to see her and she was gone

"Yeah stay away! You bitch!" I looked around to see if she was somewhere and run back to my room

I laid him down on the bed and felt something warm on my hand, I looked at it and smiled "blood great" I licked it off and started to look for where it came from.

"just let the fucker bleed" her voice came from behind me I tried to a hit her but she was gone.

I sighed and I undid his pants and pulled them down, I blushed and shook my head "bad boy"

I looked at his legs onlying seeing a little rip on his leg "I told him to take it easy" I walked into the bath room and seen a man leaning on the sink

"d-d-dad?" I backed up

he looked up and smiled "Ryuga is that really you?"

"b-but your dead!" no really he's dead…..because of me really….

He walked up to me and put his hand on my face "your a lot bigger that the last time I seen you"

"oh fuck you!" I kicked him back

he was just gone….

Thank god….

I grabbed a towel and walked out, I warped It around his leg and grabbed the duck tape from the bed side table and taped it on.

"you never listen" She said sitting on the bed "well that's what your dad say" she started to play in Renijis hair.

"don't touch him or else…"

"or else what?" she smiled "your just going to be beating your self up"

"just like you always did" My dads voice came from behind me he hugged me from behind.

I started to laugh thinking it was all going to go away….


	6. Chapter 6: inner demons

a venomous kind of love chap 6

by ~rock-kun-exe

a venomous kind of love chapter 6: inner demons

*reijis point of view*

i could'nt feel my limbs i could hear ryuga calling out to me telling me to wake up i wanted to but i couldnt something was prevetering me from moveing or even controling my own body all i could feel was blood trickleing down my leg it stung then suddenly stopped now i could here ryuga laughing...and something else a voice no two...no three what was going on! one was ryugas...theres was a older man too...but the third was a older womens...

'demon 1: Sekku'

finally gaining some control i sat up and headed for the full body mirror aparently my host had no taste in clotheing a baggy blueish gray top hung over his slim body he had no pants on only a pair of black boxers and a towel wrapped around his injured leg i sighed to my self and mutterd ''gesse itll have to do for now till i can get something better'' i turned around only to bump into some white haird dragon wanna be ''what are you looking at'' i snapped at him i quickly calmed down i couldnt get busted now not when i was so close to the dark nebulas data base ''im sorry...'' i trailed off mid senctence fuck i didnt know his name! i was so busted...unless...no cant take a risk i looked at him toke my hosts hair clips out and asked him 'weres the nearest computer terminal...ryuga'' that was it stupied japnese language...


End file.
